


Che cos'è, in fondo, l'amore di una madre?

by Nexys



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Dying Anakin Skywalker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: Darth Vader ha smesso di esistere nel momento esatto in cui Anakin Skywalker ha espresso il desiderio di salvare la vita di suo figlio. Con tutte le sue forze ha scaraventato l'Imperatore nel reattore della Morte Nera, vanificando tutti i suoi sforzi di condurre suo figlio verso il Lato Oscuro della Forza. Proprio ora che il suo ultimo soffio vitale sta abbandonando ciò che resta delle sue stanche membra martoriate, il suo pensiero va alla voce narrante della sua storia, colei che lo ha creato, e che tutti noi abbiamo sempre avuto sotto gli occhi senza mai notarla. E' qui, che Anakin si svela come allievo, padre e figlio. Ed è qui che il Jedi che è in lui risorge.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker





	Che cos'è, in fondo, l'amore di una madre?

**Author's Note:**

> Avvertimenti: [Episodio VI] [What If?] [Nuovo Personaggio]

  
  
  
  
  
  
_Ricordo_ bene ogni più piccolo dettaglio di te, _figlio mio_ ;  
il tuo primo soffio di vita, il primo battito del tuo piccolo cuore nel mio ventre, il primo vagito una volta giunto finalmente alla vita. 

Riporto spesso alla mente la dolcezza del tuo innocente sorriso quando per la prima volta hai saputo riconoscermi, abbracciarmi, darmi un _nome_ : eri così minuto ma forte, frutto di un miracolo mai sentito prima di allora. La tua chioma bionda riluceva al sole come se lo fosse stato essa stessa; ti ho visto maturare come un frutto tra i suoi raggi e sbocciare come un fiore in primavera, rapito da braccia amiche che ti hanno aiutato a crescere.

Sei cresciuto per me, con me, _in me_ , senza lasciarmi mai indietro. Mi hai portato nel tuo cuore fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni, con la fierezza e l’orgoglio che ti ha sempre contraddistinto. Hai amato, odiato, riso, pianto, ucciso ma anche dato la vita, in nome dell’amore che hai tanto voluto difendere al costo della tua libertà - oh no, figlio caro, della tua vita.

Ti ho visto riflesso negli occhi della donna che ti ha rubato il cuore, sottraendolo allo stesso tempo a me che ti ho visto nascere. Ho sentito chiaramente la tua gioia crescere fino a non poter più essere contenuta, a tal punto da esplodere. E quando è stato così, non ho potuto far nient’altro che sorriderti per poi trattenere il respiro, vedendoti cadere ad ogni istante un po’ di più, vittima della _paura_. 

Avrei tanto voluto poterti insegnare la moderazione, il flusso naturale dei sentimenti degli uomini, tesoro mio. Spiegarti che in fondo, la paura è quanto di più necessario possa esserci affinché il coraggio possa prendere forma ed esistere. Se solo mi avessi ascoltato, se solo avessi voluto sentire la mia voce, se solo avessi potuto farlo, forse avrei potuto salvarti in tempo.

Avrei potuto risparmiarti indicibili sofferenze, benché fossero scritte nel tuo glorioso destino di Prescelto. 

Da quel bambino sagace e furbetto che eri, è sorto un uomo pieno di buone intenzioni, che con il tempo ed il dolore non si sono mantenute tali. Ti sei lasciato corrompere dalla rabbia, dall’odio, dalla paura, maledicendo te stesso con la più atroce delle pene: hai perso chi amavi, nel disperato tentativo di evitarne la morte. 

Ho sentito il tuo dolore, _Anakin_. L’ho sentito come se fosse mio, nel momento esatto in cui mi sono resa conto di non poterti più salvare dal tuo stesso cuore. Quel cuore che in fondo, la tua amata Padmé ha portato con sé nell’aldilà degli uomini.

Il giorno in cui hai deciso di intraprendere il cammino verso l’oscurità, io sono _morta_ insieme a te. Mi sono nascosta con te sotto all’imponente maschera chiamata Darth Vader, nella silenziosa speranza di poter riportare alla luce l’ombra di mio figlio, battezzato _Skywalker_.

Proprio come i tuoi figli, coloro ai quali il tuo pensiero è andato quando ne hai scoperto l’esistenza. Ti ho sentito vacillare nel momento in cui i tuoi occhi annebbiati dalla vecchiaia e dagli sfregi hanno incrociato quelli dei tuoi figli, Luke e Leia.

Hai visto _lei_ , in loro, così come quel lato di te stesso di cui tanto andavi fiero quando eri poco più che un ragazzino immaturo. Eri così pieno di te, pieno d’amore e di grandi speranze, che stento a credere a quanto sia accaduto dopo solo qualche anno.

_“C’è ancora del buono in lui”_ , ha detto Padmé, e lo ha sostenuto anche Luke stesso. Ci ha creduto fino alla fine. Ha respinto l’oscurità ponendo questa convinzione come stendardo contro l’Imperatore, pronto a fare qualunque cosa pur di salvarti. Persino rifiutarsi di combatterti, rischiando la vita.

Ora sono qui accanto a te, mentre esali il tuo ultimo pesante respiro, mio unico erede, mio miracolo. Ti guardo e vedo un fiore appassito, bruciato dal dolore e dal fuoco di errori imperdonabili. Il tuo volto non è più glorioso come quello di un tempo, non c’è traccia di quel sorriso che ha rubato il cuore di tua moglie, o di quello sguardo ridente che il buon Obi-Wan ha tanto canzonato. Riesco solo a vedere i resti di un uomo distrutto da sé stesso, da un cammino insanguinato che avrebbe tanto voluto non scegliere. Riesco a sentire il tuo pentimento, mentre raccolgo la tua anima tra le mie braccia per condurla verso l’infinito. Eppure, dal basso della tua sofferenza, per me non sei mai stato più _bello_ di così. Il tuo sguardo è quello di un padre, di un figlio, di un allievo; riconosco gli occhi del mio bambino immaturo, mentre mi domandi chi io sia, anche se dentro al tuo cuore morente conosci la risposta sin dal giorno in cui sei stato concepito in me. I tuoi occhi stanchi non sanno riconoscermi, dopo tutti questi anni di buio.

Sono l’energia che lega ogni essere vivente. L’amore che permea ciò che molti definiscono “il Creato”. Sono ciò che ti ha permesso di trascendere la normale umanità e unirti con la vitalità di tutto ciò che ti circonda. Sono colei che ti ha generato come il miracolo che sei, in quanto Prescelto. 

Riesco a sentirti sorridere, mentre ciò che resta del tuo corpo umano si dissolve e abbandona il mondo terreno.

Io sono colei che l’Ordine dei Jedi da generazioni chiama con il nome di “ _Forza_ ”.

Ascolta la voce di Obi-Wan, mentre per mano ti conduco verso la Luce.

E’ ora di tornare a casa.

_“There's a room where the light won't find you,_  
_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down,_  
_When they do, I'll be right behind you”_

*(Everybody Wants To Rule The World, Tears For Fears)

**Author's Note:**

> (Umile) nota dell’autrice: la mia ossessione per Star Wars è senza fine; questa breve pausa dai Reylo è dovuta al rewatch di Episodio III e VI, che mi ha fatto tornare alla mente tutto il mio viscerale amore per la figura di Anakin. Come spero si sia capito, la voce narrante è proprio la personificazione della Forza: genitrice del primo Skywalker (badate bene: non madre), principio regolatore di ogni cosa nell’intera saga di Star Wars. Molto probabilmente avete pensato a Shmi. E invece… sorpresa.   
> E’ la prima volta in cui mi lancio su qualcosa di narrato in prima persona, e per questo spero di non aver partorito un obbrobrio.
> 
> * N.B: ho creditato la canzone dei Tears For Fears, ma la versione a cui desidero far riferimento è la cover di Lorde - di cui consiglio caldamente l’ascolto per entrare nel mood.  
> Ora posso lasciarvi piangere di dolore in pace. Saluti!


End file.
